The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ornamental sage plant hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Salvia ‘Bumblesnow’ or as the new plant. The new plant was selected from an insect-pollinated cross between the female parent, an unreleased proprietary hybrid known only by the breeder code 12-60-3 (not patented) and a sibling of 12-60-3 in May of 2014 at an isolation block at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The seeds from the cross were harvested June of 2014 and the single specific seedling that developed into the new Salvia was assigned the breeder code 14-27-1 at the end of the evaluation process at the same nursery in the summer of 2015. The first asexual propagation was performed in July of 2016 by basal cuttings at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. ‘Bumblesnow’ has proven that it is stable and reliably produces true to type plants in successive generations of asexual propagation.